


Animaleschi approcci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dovere principesco [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La prima volta di Adam e Belle.Scritta per il p0rnfest:  2017-12-26	CLASSICI DISNEY - LA BELLA E LA BESTIA 	Belle/Bestia	Crudo ed animalesco come era, Belle non riusciva ad immaginare come potesse essere toccarlo, baciarlo, sentire il suo fiato sulla pelle nuda. Eppure voleva. Un salto cieco e folle forse, che il suo corpo spasimava di compiere.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Series: Dovere principesco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045443





	Animaleschi approcci

Animaleschi approcci

Belle era seduta su un grande talamo nuziale, dagli alti baldacchini di legno laminato in oro.

\- Sono seduta sul letto, il suo letto, ora il mio letto, qui nell’ala ovest.

Tutti pensano che vi fossi entrata per curiosità, ammetto che in realtà volevo solo trovare un modo per scappare. Se allora avessi saputo che questa sarebbe divenuta la mia casa. Un luogo più fatato di quando vi dimorava la magia, un luogo in cui mi sento felice e protetta.

Certo, ora questo posto è completamente diverso rispetto a prima, anche questa stanza. Non soltanto perché manca la rosa e tutto il corredo degli altri oggetti magici.

Non ci sono più segni di artigliare, né sui muri, né sui dipinti. Anche specchi e mobili sono in perfetta forma. Non ci sono più finestre spalancate su scenari perennemente innevati, anche in estate, o giacigli improvvisati -. Si spogliò, rimanendo semplicemente con la biancheria intima, bianca come lenzuola su cui era accomodata.

Si sfilò le scarpe, muovendo i piedi su e giù.

\- Il ‘mio’ Adam è tornato umano. Una bellezza che rispecchia quella dei suoi occhi blu terso, del suo animo.

L’ho riconosciuto subito, appena mi ha guardata e col tempo ho avuto la conferma. Era sempre il mio brontolone, anche se adesso rifugge così tanto a quell’aspetto leonino che si rifiuta persino di farsi crescere la barba.

Sì, è sempre lui, così sanguigno e impulsivo.

L’uomo che ho imparato ad amare quando ancora era una bestia. Con un cuore cavalleresco, amante dei libri, dell’arte e della bellezza. Così attento e raffinato, un buon gusto invidiabile -. Sospirò, mentre si scioglieva i capelli.

\- La sua rabbia si è placata, il suo animo impaurito si è aperto a me. Però rimane crudo, diretto. La sua passione sa ancora diventare così animalesca -. Le guance di lei s’imporporarono.

\- Non riesco a immaginare come sia toccarlo… intimamente. Baciarlo, sentire il suo fiato sulla mia pelle nuda -. Si morse il labbro, posandosi una mano sul cuore.

\- Eppure lo anelo. Voglio!

Forse si tratterebbe di un salto cieco e folle, ma il mio corpo spasima, in attesa di poterlo compiere -.

Si sporse e recuperò un ventaglio dal comodino, giocherellandoci.

\- Non voglio sembrare un’ochetta al pari di quelle idiote che seguivano Gaston.

Però ci tengo. Sono qui, che lo aspetto, per parlargliene. Il mio cuore batte così forte, non riesco a smettere di tremare.

Dovrei prima chiedergli se vuole decantare qualche verso con me? No, mi appassionerei così tanto da dimenticare il mio proposito -.

Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

\- Come potrei prendere l’argomento? In qualsiasi modo risuonerebbe come sconveniente.

Se pensasse che voglio provare adesso perché non è più una bestia? A me andava bene anche prima. Lui aveva la mia stima, il mio affetto e… -.

“… Il mio amore” sussurrò. Sospirò, nascondendosi il viso accaldato tra le mani.

\- Certo, non posso negare che l’essere della stessa specie mi aiuta parecchio.

Avrei dovuto chiederlo alla nostra prima notte di nozze. Lui non ha voluto obbligarmi. Eravamo entrambi così spaventati. Si vedeva che era imbarazzato, non l’avevo mai visto così impacciato… -.

“Belle”. Trasalì, sentendosi chiamare e alzò lo sguardo.

Adam entrò, la guardò incuriosito e si slacciò la camicia, rimanendo a petto nudo.

“Belle?” le chiese ancora. Notò la gamba nuda di lei e arrossì, sedendosi sul letto al suo fianco.

“Belle, cosa c’è? Ti vedo pensiero e sei silenziosa”. Con mano tremante, deglutendo, si decise ad abbracciarla. “Mio caparbio amore mio, non è da te essere crucciata e silenziosa. Hai freddo?” domandò.

“Il mio abbigliamento non t’infastidisce?” lo interrogò Belle.

Adam assunse un’espressione pensierosa.

“Vi offenderei se vi dicessi che lo prediligo? Lontano da occhi che non siano i miei, ovviamente” le disse. Posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

Belle gli posò le mani sulle spalle e l’obbligò a stendersi, i lunghi capelli di lui formarono un’aureola sui cuscini.

“Vi sembrerò sfacciata, ma devo sapere. Il mio essere inesperta in amore vi farebbe desistere dal tentare di consumare il nostro matrimonio?” domandò secca Belle.

Adam batté le palpebre confuso.

“Belle, non devi essere sempre perfetta. Tu mi sopporti con tutti i miei difetti” sussurrò. Le accarezzò la guancia, prendendo una ciocca di capelli di lei col pollice.

Belle rispose: “Ho finito per amare anche quelli”.

“Allora perché per me non può essere lo stesso?” domandò Adam, cercando lo sguardo di lei.

“Non so cosa dovrei fare dopo questo…”. Iniziò Belle. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

Adam ricambiò al bacio con foga, premendo le labbra di lei fino ad arrossarle, mozzandole il fiato. Belle si separò, ansimando. “Voglio sentire i tuoi tocchi, ma non so come si prosegue” ammise.

“Neanche io, ma sono convinto sia naturale” disse Adam. Le afferrò le braccia, notò che le stava arrossandola la pelle e si staccò. Cercò di accarezzarla con meno irruenza.

\- Non devo essere troppo naturale – si rimproverò.

Belle iniziò a spogliarlo, faticando per slacciare i lacci del proprio intimo in tela. Riuscì a denudare entrambi, ansimando per la stanchezza e l’eccitazione.

Adam la guardava con gli occhi liquidi, le pupille dilatate.

\- Avrei voglia di schiacciarla sotto di me. So che non è fragile come sembra, non si spezzerebbe. Però le mancherei di rispetto… e probabilmente mi aggredirebbe a ragione con una lampada -. Ghignò divertito al pensiero.

“Riflettiamo. Suppongo si faccia da davanti. Non credere, non ho l’esperienza di Lumière” ammise.

Belle annuì. Guardò il membro di lui, lo sfiorò, arrossì vistosamente al sentirlo gemere e si voltò di scatto, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

“Scusa… scusa… scusa…” ripeté.

“N-no… è solo… No, in realtà penso sia la mossa giusta se… Non ti fa raccapriccio” biascicò Adam, avvertendo il battito cardiaco aumentare.

Belle scosse il capo.

“Niente di te mi fa ribrezzo” sussurrò.

Adam prese la mano di lei e la guidò fino al suo intimo. “Guarda me, i miei occhi” la pregò lui.

Belle si sdraiò su di lui, premendo i suoi seni morbidi contro il corpo di lui. Lo fissò in viso, mentre insieme continuava ad aumentare l’eccitazione di lui.

“Mi sento umida” bisbigliò Belle.

“Provi fastidio?” si assicurò Adam. Ingoiando aria a piccoli sorsi, tra sospiri smozzicati e bassi gemiti.

Belle rispose: “Non lo trovo così fastidioso. Ora?”.

Adam se la fece sedere di sopra, issandola e entrò pian piano col suo membro.

Belle quasi strillò, aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, Adam ignorò il fastidio prodotto dalle unghie di lei nella carne e si concentrò sul muoversi piano.

La sensazione d’imbarazzo e d’ansia si mischiava al crescente piacere. Belle si mosse, nel tentativo di non cadere e fu scossa da un brivido piacevole. Ripeté il movimento, iniziando a gemere con un’espressione concentrata e beata sul volto.

Adam si adattò ai movimenti sussultori di lei, respirando affannosamente. Con una mano continuò a sostenere lei, mentre con l’altra si aggrappava alle lenzuola.

Proseguirono entrambi, finché lui non raggiunse l’apice.

Belle, nonostante il piacere, si ritirò spaventata facendolo uscire di scatto e, con un gemito, si lasciò cadere su di lui. Si sentì indolenzita, serrò gli occhi umidi.

Adam, che stava gorgogliando per le ondate orgasmiche, sentì il gomito di lei colpirlo al fianco dolorosamente. La strinse a sé e la baciò.

“Tutto bene?” esalò lui con un filo di voce roca, simile a un basso ruggito.

Belle rispose: “Dobbiamo proprio imparare”. Gli posò un bacio sul petto, lasciandosi cullare da lui. “Sono stata all’altezza?” bisbigliò, tra gli ansiti.

“Lo sei… sempre…” mugolò Adam. Entrambi chiusero gli occhi, rimanendo stretti l’uno all’altra.


End file.
